In recent years, as the popularization of digital televisions, the traditional CRT display tends to be replaced by new-generation displays due to its shortcomings including difficulty in digitalization, large volume, large weight, being radioactive, and the like. The liquid crystal display has been popularized and become a dominant product due to its advantages including small weight, small volume, no radiation, low power consumption, good display effect, and so on. The process for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel comprises the steps of: manufacturing an array substrate, performing cell-assembling and manufacturing modules. The cell-assembling process further comprises the steps of: printing a liquid crystal alignment film, performing alignment by rubbing the liquid crystal alignment film, applying a seal agent, injecting liquid crystal, performing cell-assembling of the array substrate with a color filter substrate, and curing the seal agent.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional schematic diagram of a display panel on which an operation of seal agent curing is performed. As shown in FIG. 1, following cell-assembling of an array substrate 1 with a color filter substrate 2, a liquid crystal layer 3 located between the array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2 is enclosed by a seal agent 5. The sides of the array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2 which contact the liquid crystal layer 3 are applied with an alignment layer 4.
When curing the seal agent, ultraviolet light (indicated by the upward arrows in FIG. 1) is used to irradiate the display panel after cell-assembling. Due to poor design precision of a mask plate 6 used for curing the seal agent and divergence of the ultraviolet light, the display area of the display panel also receives a certain amount of ultraviolet radiation. As shown in FIG. 1, the distance between the mask plate 6 and the seal agent 5 is d. The ultraviolet light irradiates from the area with a width of d to the periphery of the display area of the display panel, thereby inevitably irradiating the metal layer (e.g. pixel electrode layer, etc) at the edge of the display area of the array substrate 1, such that electrons of the metal layer receive energy and hence transfer. When the electrons transfer to the alignment layer 4 in contact with the edge of the display area, they would have impact on the deflection of liquid crystal molecules located in the display area, thereby resulting in deficiencies such as non-uniform brightness at the edge of the display area. This influences the quality of picture significantly.